Perfection found in Her
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: They found love together and now must live in the world together. Hybrids of the darkness. They fought to be together and they fight each others love. Read and Review :)
1. Default Chapter

Ok Ok so they are hybrids of vampires and werewolves. (Like in Underworld) Darien's clan is the calmer clan. Serena's is the terrene clan.The story is about Darien and Serena.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Underworld just the story 

"Why are we going to see them after all of these years?" complained Raye in a sulking voice.

"Because I want to talk about the up coming war with him." Stated Darien in a cool tone.

The siblings continued to bicker. They both had midnight black hair, but Darien's eyes were a deep blue that turned black when angry. And Raye's were a deep red. Raye's mate Jadeite laughed at their antics. Darien was the leader of their clan and loved his siter but he would win this conversation in the end.

D-POV

He smirked when Raye finally gave into to him. The Terrene clan had been their allies for centuries but it had been decades since they had last meet. He was taking some of his own clan members to visit the terrene clan. The war was important and they needed to discuss it.

"We leave tonight. And get there some time tomorrow night. Be ready." Darien commanded. He left to his study. He was already packed.

He felt very alone in his huge study. He growled deep in his throat, he wanted a mate for himself. He was seven centuries old. Others half his age had mates and kids. But he had never found his one. Yes he had slept with others, they all wanted a chance in his bed. Some had even wanted to have his child but he would only have a child with his one and only. He was lucky that they could control when they had children so well. He snarled, he wanted his own kids. Raye and Jadeite had two a boy and a girl. Lita and Nephlyte had one boy. Mina had one boy and one on the way. And even Amy had two girls. All his friends had found their mates and had kids. But that didn't make up for his want for his own kids. He loved the little ones but he wanted his own. Maybe Jared, the leader of the terrene clan, could help him. They had been friends for a long time.

Next Day

"Thank god we are finally here." Raye sighed. The trip had been long and longer still because of the little ones who had come along. There were 17 members and about five kids. Only Raye, Jadeite, Lita, Nephlyte, and he had come out of the main group of the clan. The others were part of the clan just not as high ranking members.

He ground his teeth as the line of cars, they were in, entered the gate. The eight foot electrified steel gate. Just like theirs at home. To keep out the unknown.

The cars stopped and they unloaded with Darien leading the way. They entered the mansion. Guards stood along the walls of the hallway. A man in black with chestnut brown hair stood at the bottom of a grand staircase.

"Come with me." He turned and went to a pair of large doors. As He and his clan followed. The man opened the doors and turned to them. "Welcome to the terrene clan's home." He lead them into what looked like a giant sitting room. With at least nine couches and just as many loveseats and there were chairs all over. There were members of the terrene clan all over the room. Then he saw them. They were sitting near the fireplace. The highest ranking members of the terrene clan. Jared stood as Darien and the other highest ranking members followed him the other members mingling with the other terrene clan members.

"Jared it has been to long old friend." Darien said as they embraced. "You remember my fellow clan members." As Darien introduced them.

"I do, I'm guessing the others stayed at home. That's good Darien you can never be to careful. And you remember by family."

He introduced his three sons Marcus, Tenino, and Lee. All three dark haired and dark skin. And there wives Mariana, Liz, and Penne. He introduced his wife Catalina, a beautiful women with light blonde hair and again a dark complexion. He saw where the sons got their skin color form and their hair was there fathers for he was light skinned and dark haired.

"I'm afraid my daughter isn't here yet." Jared smiled a look that spoke of admiration. "She will be here soon."

"It is good to see you and your family again. I don't think I've ever meet your daughter." Darien said.

"No she is quite young she is with her nephews getting them dessert." Said Jared still smiling.

"You mean spoiling them." Said Lee. Everyone laughed. The mood relaxed as they sat and started to talk. They hadn't been talking for more than ten minutes when a door flew open and three young boys came charging in. They had play swords and looked to be running from someone. They ran to their parents all talking at once.

"You have to help us…"

"Don't let her get us…"

"She is going to find us…"

"You have to hide us…"

"She'll just find us again, stupid"

"Oh what do you know you got caught first anyway"

"Hey isn't my fault she's the best at everything.."

"Hey do you remember the way she jumped the horse over the hedge the other day.."

"Shh the adults aren't supposed to know, stupid"

"Opps"

The three boys stared at the adults with big eyes.

"My grand boys, Yemen, Chris, and Hemi. What is this about jumping a hedge?"

Chris the leader of the trio said, "You can't get mad she had the most perfect jump. She cleared it easy." He looked proud of this fact.

"They are talking about my daughter, Serenity. Lets say she has a wide varied of talents."

"Yeah she can do anything. Fight, ride, drive, sew, be stubborn, fix scraps, tell the best stories, has the best temper, and can cook really well. She's the best aunt anywhere. No the best girl anywhere." Said the proud Chris. The other two boys nodding and then the trio started to talk amongst themselves about all the things this Serenity could do.

Darien smiled thinking about this amazing person. She sounded like someone he would get along well with.

They heard the door fly open and everyone stares at it. A girl in a white dress strolled through with a play sword and wicked gleam in her eyes. She seemed only to regester the boys but everyone else saw her. She was beautiful moon beam hair and the creamiest skin. She was perfect and he wanted her. He knew it at once she was his one and he would have her. She strolled towards the boys as they ran at her she moved gracefully darting around them as they all talked at once. Yet she seemed to understand and even started to laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She bent to the boys eye levels and talked to them for a minute they groaned and then smiled at her. The boys scurried to their respective parents smiling and being extra polite. Serenity laughed and looked completely satisfied at her effect on the boys. Then she seem to see everyone. And smiled brightly. It was completely open and genuine and he loved her all the more for it.

"Hello." Serenity said her voice soft and husky one that gave you images of chocolate on skin and silk sheets well used.

Darien smiled. And looked towards Jared. He was staring at his daughter with pride and happiness. He looked towards Darien and he looked shocked at Darien's expression of possession. Then smiled and started to talk


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter. LOL so review and tell me what you think….

I don't own Sailor Moon or Underworld, But the story is mine!

Chapter 2

Darien and Jared had talked while the others became better acquainted. They had come to an agreement, in three days after Darien had time to get to known Serena if he still wanted her as his one they would be joined. It would be a good alliance finally sealing their alliance with each other.

Darien was happy with the agreement. Jared had warned him that Serena was a feisty one and would probably fight him but Darien was happy for the challenge. Most females jumped at the chance to sleep with him, this one he was choosing as his forever and she wasn't going to be happy about it. Darien smiled and turned towards her and watched.

Serena was talking with everyone, completely open to everyone. She was even including the children in the conversation. Treating them like another adult. Valuing what they said and actually listen and talking back truthfully. He was amazed she had such a way with kids. She would be the perfect mother to their own kids. She looked up at that moment looking straight into his eyes. He watched her tense slightly her smiling fading into a small smile as she kept her eyes looked to his. When someone pulled her back into the conversation she reluctantly looked away from his deep blue eyes.

Serena's POV

She knew it had been desire in his eyes. It penetrated her straight to her soul and heat flowed through her body pooling in her lower regions. She had never had a man make her feel like this. Other men had looked at her like that before but not with just clarity of what they wanted and not so harshly either. And non had ever had this affect on her. She thought about the man who made her feeling so incredible. He was ...lethal perfect beautiful… he was taller than her and looked to be completely made up of muscles. She realized he probably one of the few males who could actually beat her in a fight. She could do almost anything and do it better than most. It just came natural to her like grace and poise. He was gorgeous with black hair and those deep blue eyes that she could get lost in.

She smiled again. She wanted him; she had never wanted a man before and some how she knew they would be together.

Darien's POV

Everyone was slowly departing. Going to their separate rooms for the night. He had been told where his was and got up. He walked over to Serena as she slowly got up from her chair. They had conversed a few times but he wanted to talk to her again.

"Can I escort you to your room?" Darien asked keeping his eyes locked on his.

"Yes, thank you." Serena smiled again.

They walked side by side. Darien watching where they were going so he knew where her room was for future information.

"So it seems we have things in common, my lord."

"Please just call me Darien. And yes it does seem that way."

"Alright Darien, call me Serena if you will. So not only do you like fighting as all men do you like horseback riding and racing."

"I do. I have many other interests in common with you as well I'm told. So you're an avid reader. Do you like all books or a certain type?"

Serena looked up at him with a musing expression. She hadn't figured him a book fanatic like her, he guessed.

"I love all books. Give me a book and I'm likely to, and I quote this, 'to devour it page by page till there is nothing left to read anywhere in sight'." Serena didn't look ashamed that she was well read and educated. He admired that some women could be beautiful and dumb as dirt, but he was a women probably the most breathtaking he had ever seen and she was more interested in books then in her appearance so it seemed.

"I'm guessing one of your family members said that."

"They all do, its something they usually say when they finding me reading a book. They know it's not the only thing I do but they still think I do it too much."

"I have had people react the same way when they finding me reading too much. And its not a bad thing people just see it as different. It'll always be that way I'm afraid."

Serena smiled at him and laughed softly. He smiled and then frowned when she stopped. She smiled again and pointed to a pair of heavy doors.

"This is mine." She said politely.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Till then Darien." Serena slipped in side the room. He caught a peek of a warm peach room before she slipped in.

"Sleep well my Serena, tomorrow is a new day for us. Till then I bid you ado, my little one." Darien said softly to her closed door before he made his way to his own sleeping chambers.

Darien had smiled more tonight then he could long remember. It hit him, as he lay down on his bed naked, that not only was she his one but he was falling in love with her already. And Darien was pretty sure that his little one was falling in love with him too.

He it took him awhile before he fell asleep. Why, because he was rock hard and knew he would be till he could have her.

Serena's POV

She was in bed thinking about the next day. She had promised the children an outing and some riding so they would be polite during this evening. But the person who plagued her mind was Darien. She thought about what she knew about him. How he was the leader of his clan and very strong. He was said to be one of the best leaders always there for his clan. She smiled most of what she knew about him she liked. He was smart and not vain about his looks. And his qualities were surprisingly good. She was half in love with him already. She might actually have an affair with him for the first time in her life; she would be with a man. She would take him as her lover. Serena smiled, tomorrow would be very interesting indeed.

As her eyes drifted shut her last thoughts were…

Very interesting indeed.

Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks!!!

Ok so what do ya'll all think? Its going to get better but I could use a list of their names. I mean the other guys for the other scouts. I'm having a blank moment. Review I want opinions and some ideas on directions these could go. Love ya all. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon or Underworld, but the story is mine.

Serena POV

She smiled at her horse as she began to saddled it. She was already done with getting the children's horses ready and she was finishing with hers. She could have had a servants do it but she could do so what did matter. Her gray mare was a very powerful one. All their horses were specially breed not only so they would tolerate Serena's race but so they were faster and stronger.

She had gone to the nursery and awoken some of the kids. Eight to be exact, the kids from the terrene clan and her three nephews. They had grumbled at first but when she told them what they were going to be doing they had avidly taken an interest. She had gotten the cooks to pack several picnic baskets. And had snuck the kids out of the house before dawn had settled in. With everyone ready to go they slowly made their way out of the stables and to the path. Once there she but her nephews in front and she rode end and off the went. Everyone rode well, galloping and racing towards the end of the path. Serena smiled today would be wonderful.

Later that morning in the house

"Where are the children?" Screeched Raye. In less then 2 minutes everyone was panicking. The sound figured out it wasn't either of the clans for eight were missing some from both. With everyone running around looking and saying who ever did this had war on their head. In the middle of it all stood a laughing Jared and a rather calm Darien.

Everyone stopped and stared. "I'm guessing you know where they are?" Darien asked in a stern voice.

A still laughing Jared nodded and held up a note. Darien snatched it away and read it out loud to everyone.

"Surprise father. I've taken the kids on an outing so you old ones can work and not worry. I promised them yesterday to keep them good last night. The terrene children are with me and came for the same reason. To be out of the way of their old parents. They looked so exhausted from them yesterday that I figured they needed the break. We will be back for dinner, maybe. Love always your cunning daughter, Serenity."

There was complete silence except for Jared's laughing.

"Who is she calling old?" Ask a frowning Darien.

"All of us I'm afraid. You see she is goading us to go out and have some fun. She knows she can handle those kids better than all of us combine, because they see her as a kid too. It works out rather well. And they will be completely fine."

Everyone started to chuckle. "She always was a little sneak." Said a laughing Lee.

"Well I guess we go to play." Darien said and everyone got read to go.

Serena's POV

The clearing was beautiful and the kids were having a blast playing with each other. She laughed and joined in their game of tag. The kids stopped laughing and moving. She felt it too. They were being watched. Coming from the path. She ushered the kids behind her and near the horses. She felt her nails grow long and her teeth sharpen. Then she saw them pilling out of the forest. One raced towards her and tackled her to the ground. She went back to her human form. And laughed so they had come, good, the kids laughed and ran towards their parents as they morphed to their human forms too. Serena looked up at the one on top of her. She didn't know him. But knew it was a him from the evidence bumping her thigh. She smiled, he smelled of domanice and strength. SH pushed him off and rolled. He stood watching her.

"Good morning Darien so good of all you old ones to join us." Serena smirked, goading him would be fun.

Darien's POV

So she new it was him by his smell. Soon she would recognized his presence. He morphed make to his human form.

"Good morning _child_ it was a very interesting morning but I guess you figured that already."

Serena laughed, god he loved that sound, it made his loins tighten even more.

"Of course. You aren't mad are you?"

"No."

"Good, come play." She held out her hand. Such a childish gesture but it touched him that she trusted him.

He took her ran as she pulled him towards the renewed game of tag.

Serena's POV

Later

She smiled they were packing up to leave as sunset neared. It had been a wonderful day. She had played and talked with Darien. She grew to like him even more. He made her smile.

"I'll ride with you." Darien said to her. He was already on top of her horse holding his hand out to help her up in front of him.

She frowned mentally. She new her horse, Starlight, could handle them both but his arrogance made her hesitate. He was very controlling but all of their males were that way. One reason she never planned to find and stay with her one in a full bond. It meant the male had complete control of her. She was to independent for that. But Darien would be a good lover and being close to him had an appeal to it. One that made her light headed. This could be dangerous though, she was almost completely in love with him already. She took his hand and let him pull her up. He never need know that. Their affair need not last long maybe only once. Yes once and then she would move on. No harm in that and she would be safe. At least she hoped her heart would be.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own underworld or Sailor Moon.

Just as a side note the only thing from Underworld is what they are, none of the characters or anything else is from Underworld that's why it's under the Sailor Moon category.

Sorry it's been awhile I went to a Model U.N. conference so things have been hectic around here. And my computer is being so stupid so please forgive me!

Thanks too all those who reviewed. That means a lot that you like my story. Any comments on things you'd like to see are welcome, I love to see how others think things should happen it makes writing so much more fun. Okay so its long and I hope you enjoy. This ones mainly their first time. The next chapter will be more back on plot.

Serena's POV

The trip back didn't take long. And the horses were taken care of in no time. They made their way back to the houses to have dinner. Serena barely registered any of it, so amazed by the decisions she had come too. She spent her time either talking to Darien or talking with the kids. She smiled as dinner was starting to come to the end. She asked her father if she and the children could be accused and after the permission was given they were all off like a rocket. She smiled, yes tomorrow she would be with him for one time. And she'd keep it with her forever. And then she'd leave.

Darien's POV

They were gone before he could say anything. Damn he thought I really wanted to talk some more with her. Yet he looked to Jared it was time they discuss some things, not only him and Serena but the future in general.

The next day.

Darien laughed he had convinced Jared that tomorrow Serena and him should be joined. He knew that Serena might be a little reluctant but everything would work out in the end. He thought about other things like the fighting, but he pushed those things out of his thoughts, and concentrated on Serena. He smiled when he saw Serena, she was sitting in the middle of library, a sandwich in one hand and a book in another. He stopped a servant and asked him to bring him some food then continued on towards Serena.

"Mines bigger you known." Darien said as he came upon Serena. She looked up blushing before shutting the book quickly.

"…"  
"My library I mean. It's larger and has a quite bigger collection. I think you'd enjoy it."

"I probably would." Serena said with a seductive smile. Darien grinned back and started towards her. "I love all libraries." Darien stopped and looked at her and laughed. She was a sly one. He looked at the book she was reading. A romantic novel. So she wanted romance, well what she wanted wasn't in books and he would make her realize it.

"What are your plans for the day, my lord?" Serena asked politely.

"I thought I'd spend it with you if you didn't mind."

"Oh well I suppose so, grab a book and sit with me." Serena said politely before resuming her reading.

Damn, did she just dismiss me? Darien laughed inwardly she was a feisty one alright. He grabbed a book that he thought he'd enjoy and started reading.

Later.

"Dear me it has gotten late hasn't it?" Serena said as she looked around at the moon out the window.

"I do believe so. Shall I walk you to your room?" Darien asked.

"Very well." Serena answered as she swept from the room. Darien prowling close behind.

WARNING let the fun begin

Serena POV

Serena opened her door and turned around to look at Darien. Her mind was made up; she would be with him for one night and have some fun.

"Would you like to come in?" Serena asked lowering her eyes.

Darien gave a roguish smile. "I'd be delighted too."

She entered and he followed. The room was huge, done up in warm peach color's and rustic red in the curtains and bed. She had done it herself.

"Your room is lovely."

"Thank you, my lord." Serena smiled as she turned to face him. He had shut the door when he had entered. She smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"I designed it myself."

"My house could use a touch like yours."

"Thank you."

Darien leaned down to Serena. She only then noticed how close they were.

"You have to be the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"Not a women yet but maybe you can help me fix that." And with that she kissed him. Just pushed her mouth to his. She could feel his smile and then him take over the kiss.

His hands came around her back pulling her to him. He nudged her mouth open and swiftly took possession of her mouth with his tongue. She felt giddy inside. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He bent and picked her up keeping his mouth on hers. He took her to the bed laying her down. He stood next to her gazing down at her. She smiled shyly up.

He reached for again slowly laying next to her. He kissed her again. Distracting her as he removed her dress. Serena noticed after she was completely naked. And though she tried to remove his clothes her fingers shook too much and he took over. Soon they were both naked. Him on top of her. His hands roamed her body, she felt like she was on fire. She wanted him everywhere. Darien moved down settling near her breasts. They were plump filling his hands as he massaged them. He leaned down, licking a nipple till it puckered into a hard pebble then he blew lightly on it . He repeated the process on both breasts before feasting on them.

Serena gasped, it felt like heaven and it felt like hell. She could feel is tongue circling her nipple and sucking. She arched her back and pulled him tighter down on her. Darien bite down lightly. She pushed harder, arched more. He bite down harder. She got the message he was in control and he'd do what he wanted no matter what. She thought about begging but some how new he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to. She felt his hand snake down past her stomach. Lightly brushing, teasing her.

She felt his hand cup her. Moving lightly, pressing down before moving in circles. She cried out. She wanted something, but she didn't know what. She felt his fingers brush a sensitive place and almost screamed. She felt like she was melting, she arched her hips. He pressed her down into the bed. He spread her legs and she new she should close them but her legs had a mind of their own, they opened and spread wide to receive his touch.

She felt his fingers search for her entrance and find it. She moved restlessly against him. He eased a finger up into her and she winced at the stretching. He moved it slowly pumping it in and out of her. Once she relaxed to the feel of it he added another one. This time she tried to move away from the hurt. He pulled her back roughly. He kissed her. Soothingly, using his tongue and mimicking his fingers movement she relaxed to his gentle kiss. He moved down her body replacing his fingers with his tongue. She almost screamed at the pleasure. It felt so amazing, but something felt like it was out of reach. She strained but couldn't get there. Darien's tongue lapped at her. She felt herself dripping she was so wet.

Suddenly Darien moved up her body. Kissing her softly as he moved between her legs. He pulled back waiting till she opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back. He moved down till he was almost kissing her she felt his harsh breath as he struggled for control. Then he whispered, "Your mine." He kissed her hard and she kissed him back just as roughly. Then she felt the tip of him probing her and then she screamed as he plunged into her. She felt as it she was being ripped apart. The pain was astounding. He didn't move once he was fully in her. He pulled his head back to look at her. "Don't worry I'll make you wan it again. Just hold on to me." With that she curled her arms around his shoulders and pressed her tear stained face to his neck. He started off slow put once she relaxed and started to move with him he pumped into her faster and faster. She bucked up to meet him and again felt the desire burning so hot. And she came to that place where it was just out of reach. Darien must have noticed her straining or whimpers between her moans. Because he reached between them and stroked that spot again. She felt it coming closed. And she became wilder, stroking him everywhere savoring the feel of him as he had done to her. Then he pinched the spot and she shattered, all she saw was a blinding bright white light. And Darien came with her.

WARNING done, hope you liked it.

Serena lay there curled in his arms. She felt at peace and so happy. She felt Darien drift off to sleep. She new no matter what it was time to leave. She looked at one last time, tears running down her face. She leaned close and whispered, "I love you, and I always will."

She scooted out off bed careful not to wake him. She pulled some clothes on and went to grab the one bag still in her room. She had decided to leave tonight no matter what happen or didn't happen. The rest of her things were in her car. She was leaving home tonight and she knew she might never come back.

She crept through the house. She new she could do it she had before. She slipped out turning the alarm off as she went out. She slipped into the car. She turned it on, happy for once that the car garage was parked away from the house. She drove out to the gate pushed the buttons and drove out.

She stopped the car once out side the gates. And pushed the button to close the gates. Then turned the alarms back on from inside the car. She looked back one more time. She sent a pray heavenward to take care of her family and Darien. She turned forward put the car in drive. And pulled onto the road. And was going 90 in no time. She smiled she was off to join the fighting.

Go so how was it. Did I go over board on the love scene? My friend said make it graphic but I wasn't so sure. Tell me what yeah think ! Love ya all.


	5. Chapter 5

First, apologies to all my readers. Regular school has ended, but I volunteer, teach at Vacation Bible School, and have just finished Driving School. So I've been quite busy especially with NSLC. Please forgive me; you know I'd never forget you guys. I don't own Sailor Moon or Underworld animals but this story come from my own feeble mind, he he. On with the show.

Serena's POV

Serena stood back looking at the damage she and the others had reeked. Blood covered everything. Its smell was no longer a smell Serena liked let alone loved anymore. It no longer reminded her of home and family. It now made her nauseated and made her thing of never ending screams of friends and enemies. One lone tear rolled down her pale cheek before she turned, stone mask back in place, unfeeling and uncaring she walked back to the others to go back to base camp. They had won.

Base camp could never be home. It looked like an army base. It was their main strondhold, cold, hard, never home. After Serena debriefed everyone on the battle, she headed back to her room. It was a small room with a bed, desk, chest, and a closet. It had its own bathroom, consisting of a toilet, sink, and stand up shower. Not much but enough. She had turned it into her own domain as much as possible. Touches of a home, a vase of flowers here, some pictures there. A comfortable mat on the floor. It almost looked welcoming, almost.

Serena stripped her clothes off, throwing the ones she had been wearing in the bag on the back of the door. She went to the bathroom and slipped into the shower, turning it on full blast. She scrubbed until she was raw. Washing away the memories of the battle.

When she was finished she put on sweats and braided her hair and sat on the bed.

"Two and a half months. I've been gone two and a half months. I found the love of my life two and a half months ago. I left the love of my life two and a half months ago. I started fighting two and a half months ago. And I'm two and a half months pregnant." She said this quietly as if trying to trace it all in her mind. "Jesus, he just had to get me pregnant."

She thought about the cravings she had started lately and the morning sickness that came and went. She thought about the dreams, dreams of him and her baby, and a family. Serena laughed out loud, 'What a joke', she thought, 'what a joke.' Serena knew the truth, she loved Darien but she couldn't keep her freedom if she went to him. Serena wanted this child and would love this child but she feared that Darien wouldn't love her or their child not really and only do what he had to do out of responsibility. And that was something Serena wouldn't and couldn't stand for. She knew there'd be hell to pay if he found her but Serena was determined that wouldn't happen.

The knock on the door pulled Serena from her thoughts.

"Come in." Serena said, surprised at how normal she sounded, the complete opposite of her tumult thoughts and feelings.

The door opened and closed behind her friend Jack Catteroff.

"I've got news." He stated. She nodded and he continued. "First, there is likely to be trouble in a few days down the way some. Pretty bad I hear, heavy fighting. You'll lead, if you're up to it." She could hear the concern in his voice, she smiled and patted his hand as he sat down next to her. "Second rumors are circling about you know who, No not Voledormort, thank you very much people are talking they say he's looking for you and he's not to happy about not being able to find you. You know we'll keep him away and you safe from him as long as we can. But soon you won't be able to fight and maybe then you should think about going home at least till your done. And then decide what to do." Serena thought about what he said as he got up, kissed her forehead and left. Serena knew she'd have to decide what to do soon.

After dinner, throwing up, a nap, she lay staring at her ceiling…

Darien's POV

He growled as he swiped at the man he was fighting. The man went flying backwards and the sparring match ended. Everyone new that he was pissed. But at the moment he didn't care about anything but Serena. She had could into his life and stolen his heart then stolen away. And even though he kept looking, had others looking, and was doing everything he could think of to find her he still couldn't find her.

But he knew was getting closer. He'd figured out what group she was fighting with and now he just had to track down that group and get her. Then there would be hell to pay. His mate didn't run away and she would be sorry when he got her back. Her father had officially given her to him the day she had left.

Darien smiled when he thought of what he would do to her when he got her back. For one she would not be going anywhere without him or his permission and a guard. Darien knew he was being possessive but that was his right. It was the way of them. They protected their own and they controlled their mates. Love was something held in high regard in their society.

Darien thought of the reports he had gotten on battles. The battles were gruesome and he hated thinking about Serena being apart of one. He knew the fighting was over clan relations and land but some how he didn't care about that. With his and Serena's clans now joined they were the most powerful force and currently unstoppable and that meant no one would risk fighting them. At least no one should be stupid enough to risk fighting them. Yet he was glad the battles were mostly first blood. And he knew Serena could handle herself, but in the end all that matter was that she ran away from he mate and he wasn't with her now.

She was so going to regret this.

OK I know not that long but I can't decide what to do next. I have an idea but I'd love some suggestions. LYGL


	6. Chapter 6

Wow has it really been since July since I have updated. Sorry I've been so busy. It's not even funny.

Standard disclaimer: No matter how had I wish it, Sailor Moon and Underworld ideas don't belong to me.

**Perfection found in Her  
Chapter 6**

Serena's POV

The day was at high noon. It was hot, bright, and unforgiving out. Serena made sure her face was unreadable. Giving no indication of what she was felling. Her team was behind her. In front of her was the enemy a team that had survived some of the worst fighting. And that's who she was up against today.

She smiled a cold smile and felt her body change and then she was off.

She had taken out a third of them by herself. Not even registering the blood that seemed to cover most of her body. She said the last rites of one of her own, before standing up. It had been a bad fight. No first blood this time. It was to the death. That's how it always was when two of the best teams came together. She had her own fair share of injuries that needed looking after. But they needed to finish last rites before leaving.

Later

After last rites and the seemingly never-ending trip back to base Serena left light headed. She headed straight for the med room. The doctor knew her well and said nothing. Ordered her to strip down and sit down. The doctor took full record of her injuries, and then checked the baby before starting to fix her up. Twenty-nine various stitches later, one ice-pack, and a wrap for her sprained wrist she was released.

She debriefed the team and then went into the restricted office. She greeted the guards before heading into the office. Some of the top heads of the war council were standing around. They all acknowledged her. She sat second seat from the front and waited for the reports. Almost all good, and with the important info that they were doing well. And that with some luck they would keep pushing ahead in the war and have a good chance of winning.

Serena got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Out of know where, she felt a sense of dread and she whipped her head towards the door. A messenger burst in not three seconds later. He was breathing hard, and rasped out, "Mr. Calmer is here."

Serena was up and to the window in a flash. She could she the floor of the main room below. There coming towards the stairs that lead up to the room she was in was Darien. Every hair in place, dressed in black looking as fantastic as ever. There was a number of men down on the floor, hopefully knocked out. He had two of three guards following behind. Trying to keep up with his fast pace.

As if he could sense her he looked up locking eyes with her. Crack! He had hit a guy she hadn't even seen coming, his eyes still on her.

Serena started to panic. In a few seconds he would be to the stairs. She turned. And she turned one way and then another. She felt caged. She had no idea what to do or where to go. She saw the door open and time seemed to stop.

Darien POV

Darien was seething inside. He had finally found her and know these men where trying to stop him from getting to his mate. He was almost at wits end, when he finally opened the door. And saw her. She looked like a wild thing, half tamed. Then they were in his way again. The men in the room had stepped in front of her. Protecting her, form him, her mate.

"How dare you! That is my mate." Darien said calm and cool with a icy edge to his voice.

One stepped forward, "You may talk to her, but first please remember to be careful."

Darien nodded understanding their fear for her. But they had nothing to fear he was her mate and he would take of her no matter what. They stepped aside, Serena hadn't moved a muscle. When he reached her she snapped out of her trance and seemed to gather herself together.

"I'll show you to my room. We can talk there." Serena said.

It didn't take long to reach there. And when they got there she shut the door. And turned to sit on the bed. Darien turned and locked the door before moving towards her.

Serena POV

He moved like lighting, was next to her at once. He hauled her up against him. And then proceed to rip her clothes off. Growled at each fresh and bandaged scar he found. As much as blaming her for them being there and for who ever had but them on her. Then he was holding her. Tight against him. As if he would never let her go again.

The moment seemed to fall apart when he said, "If you ever do that again I'll lock you away and you'll never see sunlight again."

Serena tensed and pushed away from him How dare he, he may be her mate, from what he said she knew her father had given her to him but she was still her own person. She almost said as much when he hauled her to him again. Then threw his coat around her. Picked her up and carried her out. She kicked screamed and scratched as much as possible but nothing seemed to affect him. Soon she was in a car. And the day finally took its toll on her. She feel asleep in his arms. And the last thought she had was, home.

Next chapter will be longer and funner. (Not a real word I know). But it'll be good. Read and review please. Hope you like.

unearthlyangel89


End file.
